


Schrödinger's Boyfriend

by obstinateRixatrix



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinateRixatrix/pseuds/obstinateRixatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>>Your relationship with Yosuke has intensified...</p><p>>...you think...? Maybe? Yeah, you're pretty sure.</p><p>>No you're not you have no idea how this works</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schrödinger's Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> fill for [this prompt](http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/857.html?thread=2564441):  
> "we see a lot of this pairing where Souji (or Yu) is the more stoic one and Yosuke is the flustered and embarrassed about PDA one. Let's switch that up- Yosuke may still be like "that's gay" but he doesn't care because it's gay with Souji and that's different somehow. And while Souji is fully onboard with this relationship, he is not at all used to being affectionate. 
> 
> I really just want a series of cute gestures where Yosuke is the one initiating it and Souji is the one who goes red as a tomato and nervous about other people seeing. Just stuff like holding hands, kisses on the cheek, hugs, leaning into one another. Nothing that would be too obscene in public. A good bonus would be reactions from IT and/or Dojima family being surprised at how this super calm, collected guy becomes completely flustered at something so simple. Also, don't make it super uncomfortable for Souji- he likes the gestures, he's just embarrassed by them."
> 
>  
> 
> didn't quite hit the whole prompt, totally unrelated to those other protag/Yosuke fics I've got, I just needed... a break... which apparently means 1600 words of meandering fluff and dumb teens bluh. I'd put it at early Augustish
> 
> I'm not quite sure what protocol is? Can I also just post fills here? w/e

It all starts one lazy afternoon, while the two of you are drinking soda by the Samegawa.

Well, that's not quite right; it'd be more accurate to say it really starts with the can of Tap he insists on buying for you, proclaiming it an even trade for the all the answers you've given him in class. Or it could've started when you found yourself noticing how he traces the outer edge of his headphones with his fingertips, how his face lights up at the mention of music, how he tugs at his bangs when he's deep in thought. Maybe earlier still, the day you fished him out of a trash can. Honestly, the more you think about it pinpointing a beginning is probably a useless endeavor.

Well, whenever it starts, it culminates in that moment on the riverbank. There's something about how the grass sways in the breeze, about how the slowly setting sun casts the river into an almost golden hue, about how the light splays across him, that makes you realize.

You like him.

It's always been at the back of your mind, an idle, fleeting thought you've never tried to grasp, but there's something about this moment that makes it almost tangible.

So you tell him.

Right as he takes swig of Orange Smash.

You should probably work on your timing.

"Shit!" After a bit of fumbling, he shrugs off his uniform jacket and shoves it at your face. "I am so sorry, I didn't- I mean, y-you, uh-"

"It's fine," you say, somewhat muffled as you dry off. "I probably shouldn't have sprung it on you so suddenly."

"Yeah, that was. Um. What made you bring it up?"

"I just thought you should know. You weren't comfortable with..." being in arms reach of Kanji for quite a while, but that sounds too accusatory. "I don't want to put you in a situation where it'd be a problem you don't know about." And besides, what's the alternative? Spend the rest of the year in a state of gratuitous pining? Have this one-sided tension eat away at your friendship? No, better to just get it over with. There'll be an awkward few weeks to follow, but at least you won't have it hanging over your head. And if he decides he doesn’t want to deal with you, well.

It’ll be less painful the earlier it happens.

"So... what now?"

"I understand if you need some space." You hand over his jacket, staring out past the riverbank. "You don't have to-"

"But what if I want to," he says in a rush, tugging at your shirt until you're looking at him. "What if I kind of, maybe, feel the same..?"

"Um," is the only thing you manage to get out before he pulls you forward into a clumsy kiss. Nothing complicated, just a quick press of his lips against yours, but when he pulls away you know you must be bright red, first of all because it feels like your face is on fire, second of all because after one glance Yosuke bursts into a fit of helpless laughter.

"Oh man, you," he starts, and then he laughs at you some more. "You gonna be okay there, partner?"

You make what you hope is an affirmative noise, trying to resist the urge to bury your face in your hands. You fail. “Give me a second.”

“Take all the time you need.” He leans into you, resting his head on your shoulder, his hand around your waist, and wow, that’s not helping at all.

Not that you’re complaining.

 

* * *

 

You and Yosuke decide that since you’re dating, the next logical step would be to go on a date. Dinner and a movie is standard practice, you know that much. Plus, you’ve gone to movies with him plenty of times, so it’s nothing too out of the norm, nothing that’ll push you out of your comfort zone. It’s just. The thing is. Now he’s your boyfriend.

“Hey, big bro?”

Is he your boyfriend? You like each other, and you’re going out, but it wasn’t really established. At least, you don't think it was.

“Big bro?”

Unless that’s implied? Or is there an intermittent period between ‘dating’ and ‘boyfriends’? Or is this something like a trial date? Are you actually dating Yosuke, or are you in this weird pre-dating zone? Maybe there’s a book that explains this…

You're almost tempted to take another glance at Witch Detective...

“Big bro!”

Thankfully, you’re snapped out of your (rather dangerous) musings by a sharp poke to your side.

“You aren’t paying attention.” Nanako points at the paper you’ve worried wrinkles into. “That crane’s going to look sad.”

“Oh.” So much for the calming effects of origami. You're probably done for today.

Nanako, being the sweet, perceptive child she is, scoots closer and pats your arm. "You okay, big bro? You don't look so good..."

"I'm fine." You offer a hopefully reassuring smile, ruffling her hair. "Just nervous."

"Big bro is?"

"Yeah, a little." A lot. "I'm not quite sure what my..." Schrödinger's boyfriend? "...classmate thinks of me."

Nanako considers your dilemma with all the gravity a six year old can muster. "Dad says 'the problem with teenagers is they never ask enough questions!' But he also says they ask too many." She hums, deep in thought. "Are you scared of asking questions?"

Well, considering questions are all you have, "Kind of."

"You should ask him anyway!" With an authoritative nod, she crosses her arms with an air of finality.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that! If you want answers, ask someone who has them. How else are you gonna get Yosuke to marry you?"

What?!

"Can I be the flower girl?"

"No, no, that's not- that's." You pause, seeing her wilt a little, and try to organize your thoughts in a way that won't crush a little girl's hopes and dreams. "Nanako, marriage usually happens long after high school. After college, really."

"Oh. That's okay! Can I still be the flower girl?"

It is literally impossible to say no to that face.

 

* * *

 

You think Nanako’s little pep talk helped, a bit. Even though you still have no idea what’s exactly going on, you feel marginally more prepared when you meet Yosuke at the door, ready for the walk to the station. All you have to do is ask where the two of you stand. You've already gotten this far, all you need to do is clear up a bit of confusion on your part. Easy.

Except then his fingertips curl around yours.

The feather-light touch, the startling, pleasant sensation, somehow sends you stumbling into the nearest telephone pole while Yosuke stares in surprise, hand slightly outstretched towards you. After the initial shock wears off he's immediately at your side, fussing over a very noticeable soon-to-be bruise.

"I-I'm," you stutter, and wow, you haven’t done that in. You haven’t done that ever, really. "I'm fine, I was just... that was a little clumsy of me, wasn't it?"

“I’ll say.” He brushes aside your bangs, and you can't help but lean into the touch a little. “...is this alright?”

“I didn’t actually hit my head that hard, it probably sounded a lot worse than it was.”

“No, I mean, are you sure you’re alright with this?" His hand brushes against yours, not quite grasping it. "I can tone it down, y'know.”

“Yes! I mean, no!” Since you're pretty sure you're just going to dissolve into incoherent babbling, you grab his hand, which you think might be a mistake because your palms are going to get sweaty pretty fast in this heat, and how long do people hold hands for? Is there a designated hand-holding length? When are you supposed to learn this? “I’m just, I don’t know how to… I’m sorry, I’m making a mess of this. It's all new to me.”

"So, what, you're just not used to couple stuff?"

You shake your head furiously.

"Do you... like doing couple stuff?"

You nod your head furiously.

He rubs the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. "To be honest, I don't really know what I'm doing either. I figured this was the kind of thing a boyfriend does."

Well, that's one question answered.

“And, well... I've always wanted to do that kind of thing with the girl I liked. Uh. Guy now, I guess.”

If you actually considered dating Yosuke a possibility, it's something you might've realized before you went around making a fool of yourself. He's never really been shy about contact, slinging his arm around your shoulder, offering a pat on the back after a particularly satisfying bout in the TV, practically draping himself over you whenever you actually get him to sit down and study. In a romantic context, of course it'd translate to affectionate gestures of a tactile nature.

It's a great reminder that, wow. This is a thing. It's a thing that's happening. It's a pretty great feeling. You squeeze his hand a little, a bit embarrassed at the disproportionate thrill it sends through you.

"It feels nice," you blurt out, because somehow all your expression just jumps out the window when it comes to Yosuke. "I'm just. I'm really not used to it."

His relieved grin matches your self-conscious one. “Tell you what, partner, how ‘bout I take lead on this? Just 'til you get used to it.”

“That might be for the best.”

“Okay.” He leans up and kisses your forehead. Just like that. Is that a thing people do? It’s. Pretty nice.

You think you’re going to like getting used to this.

Until then, you're going to have to get used to Yosuke laughing at the fact that your blush is about the same shade as a stop sign.

 


End file.
